Psychotic Love
by RoseyR
Summary: When a tsundere Rin-chan goes to her new school, she causes Len, the playboy man-whore, to fall in love with her, but how will she deal with Len's possessive side, and how will she deal with her and his mysterious past? RinxLen This story is sorta also tragic/suspense as well. Collaboration story with Diachan11!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! and welcome to an all new story, this is actually a collaboration story with ****Diachan11! and this is actually the first collaboration story I have ever made! anyways hope you like the story both me and Diachan11 created!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Note: Also, Len's P.O.V. will mostly be written by Diachan11, while I write Rin's.**

* * *

**Len's POV (Written by Diachan11)**

"Ah~ L-Len! P-please~.." I smirked as I heard the usual m*** coming from the blonde I continue my 'job' upon hearing this musics.

We're currently inside an empty classroom, Doing some stuffs~

Oh, I forgot to Introduced myself, My name is Len Kagamine, The Number One player in this school.

'My bitter and hot spice,  
I'll give it to you right now.  
My unforgettably wonderful taste,  
can you feel it throughout your body?'

.

.

After the 'fun' I immediately exit the school , leaving the blonde alone. What's her name again? Li. ...Lileh...Oh Yes, Lily.

Well, Not that her name matters anyway, She's just one of my play things.

As I continue walking, I passed by a Wedding booth. You know those fake things Where you wear a wedding suits with your lover and take a picture together? Yes that.

The lovers are smiling happily at each other, Like they are really marrying each other..

Love..

Dis..

Disgusting..

What is Love? Love is just a Stupid emotion created by the human's brain.. Not heart.

Love is like a trash, Once you get tired of it you will just throw it..

Who need a Trash?

No, I don't need that.

I shook my head and continue on walking.

I, Len Kagamine, doesn't need love.

Once I reach my house (Yes I live alone, Problem?) I quickly enter my room, jumping on my bed, and sleeping... No, I don't need food, Sleep his more important. I cam starve in a whole week for all I care.

Sleep, Sleep, Sleep...

'Let's get merried!'

'What?! No! We're too young for that!'

'So, You really want to marry me, huh~?'

'W-wah—'

'— You didn't protest about marrying me So that means that You want to marry me too~!'

'T-that's no—!'

"—La la la la~ You want to marry me! Look! Your face is so Red and is so cute~!'

'Shut u—'

'WATCH OUT!'

'LEN!'

'NO!'

'…I..'

'Love...'

'You...!'

'Don't leave me alone... '

'Len..'

'Len..'

'Please..'

'Len...'

'Len...'

'..Aishite..ru—'

My eyes snap open, That...That dream again.. I sit up and stare at the clock on the wall.

'3:02 AM':

I sighed. Since I'm sweating a lot, Probably from the nightmare, I took off my shirt. I get up from my bed, heading to the direction of the fridge to gulp some water.

I open the fridge and grab a bottle of water.

That nightmare...

Why don't it leave me alone?!

.

*In School*

God damn it..

Damn it.

Because of that nightmare..

Because of that..

I didn't have any sleep anymore!

I walk inside the classroom, annoyed. Girls started squealing and I can already feel the burning glares of the guys. I smirk to myself and sit beside a Teal her girl who was texting. Oh, Yeah, It's Miku Hatsune. The girl who isn't interested on me, Tch.

"YAAAY!" Hatsune suddenly cheered, standing up from her sit and jumping up and down.

"Rinny will transfer to this school! Yeeeeess!" Rinny? A transfer? Anyway, The girl continue on jumping up and down, not even caring about the stares she was receiving.

Who is Rinny?

Hm, Probably just a new plaything.

...Or so I thought.

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V. (Written by RoseyR)**

"Rin! get ready for your first day in your new school!" my mom said.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I replied.

I quickly started changing into my new uniform and brush my hair, I then tied it up with my favorite white bow.

Hey just because I act like a tsundere, doesn't mean I don't like cute things. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, the names Rin Kagene, and I'm attending Vocaloid High, I'll also be attending the same school as my best friend in the whole wide world, Miku-chan!

I'll probably tell you how I met Miku another time, for now I need to get my schedule from the main office and find my first class, hopefully I'll get to see Miku-chan.

As I was walking, I saw two boys looking at me, with a grin on their faces. Oh no...

"Hey there cutey~ wanna hang out with us?" the first boy said.

"Yeah, we'll show you a fun time~" the other boy said.

I ignored them and started to walk faster, away from those assholes. God, I can't believe there are playboys in this school, and I hate no one, but playboys, if I ever meet a playboy in my life, I'll start raging out on everything, and I'll probably hate the guy too.

Oh well, nothing can go wrong, right?

* * *

**Hope you like the prologue! and I hope you like the story me and Diachan11 made together! **

**See ya on the next chapter!**

**Review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! and welcome to chapter 2 of Psychotic Love~ anyways, I'd like to ask all of you to stop telling me to update faster, after all this is a collaboration story, which means there is another writer who is writing this story as well, not only that, but I am busy, even though it's my summer break, but still, both us writers are probably busy with our own lives and we also need to talk to each other for ideas for the chapters, so that's another reason why it will take some time for us to update.**

**Anyways, both me and Diachan11 are happy you guys like the story so far, and hope you guys will like all the other chapters coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Len's POV (Written by Diachan11 desu~!)**

Finally, Hatsune calmed down, but she wouldn't stop squealing for God's sake. So, I decided to just ignore her. I stare at the Black Board, feeling bored.

"Kya! It's Len-sama!"

"He's so cool!"

"Waah! I love Len-sama!"

"God, He's an angel fallen from heaven."

"I'll do anything for him!"

Oh, Here we go again. I snap my head to the direction of the girls, flashing them my charming smile. Call me Narcissistic, but the girls almost faint. I snickered to myself and face the board again. Boring.

All of a sudden, The Teacher enter the room. Okay, I hate being bored, but I hate studying more.

"Silence " Demanded the teacher with his powerful and loud voice. Successfully, The students become silent.

"So, There's a new transfer student," The teacher announced, Oh It must be Rinny.

The students started whispering to each other, Which is unnecessary since it's too loud that I can manage to hear it.

"I hope it's a boy!"

"No way! It must be a cute girl!"

"I wonder what kind of person is she?"

"I wish it's a hot guy like Len-sama!"

"Agree! Agree!"

"Silence!" the teacher shouted, the room quite down much to my relief. Hard to believe, but I hate noises.. It remind of something I can't quite remember.

"Please enter," he gesture for the transfer student who is standing outside.

A girl enter the room. She have short blonde hair with a with bow on top of it, resembling an innocent bunny. Pair of azure eyes, Those pink lips, creamy skin. Ah, She's beautiful.

Wait, What?

F-Forgot that! Sheesh!

"My name is Rin Kag—" Her sentence was interrupted when a certain tealette tackled her.

"Rin-Rin! I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Hatsune excitedly.

"Ehehe, M-Me too," Rin laughs nervously.

Rin..

Cute name.

Wah?! Forgot that! Ugh!

"Hatsune, Go back to your seat." Scolded the teacher. Pfft, Serve her right for suddenly tackling Rin— No, It's not that I care.

Hatsune pouted, but do as the teacher tell her so.

Finally, Rin is free from the death grip of the Tealette freak.

"Oh, Um, As I was saying. My name is Rin Kagene. It's nice to meet you, Please take care of me!"

Yes.

I will take care of you.

I-I mean, God damn it ignore it.

What is this familiar feeling in my chest?

* * *

**Rin's POV (written by RoseyR)**

Oh geez, I am so nervous right now! okay Rin, just go in there, introduce yourself, and try not to embarrass yourself.

I then heard the teacher calling me to enter the classroom, once I entered, I saw everyone with different emotions, the boys were practically drooling, some of the girls thought I was cute, the other girls look disappointed, probably because I wasn't a hot guy or something, I saw Miku, yay, and then I saw...

...I saw a really really cute boy...wait...WHAT!?

For some reason my cheeks were getting warmer, the teacher then gestured me to introduce myself.

"My name is Rin Kag—" before I could finish my introduction, Miku suddenly tackle to give me her deadly bear hugs.

"Rin-Rin! I can't believe it!" Miku exclaimed as she hugged me tighter.

"Ehehe, M-Me too," I laughed nervously. Miku, please stop hugging me, your embarrassing me, in front of the class! especially that cute boy...I mean the blonde boy who looks very interesting...and somewhat...familiar.

"Hatsune, Go back to your seat." the teacher scolded towards Miku.

Miku pouted, but listen to the teacher and went back to her seat, I then proceed to introduce myself.

"Oh, Um, As I was saying. My name is Rin Kagene. It's nice to meet you, Please take care of me!" I said.

I looked at the blonde boy again, and for some reason, his face is red, hope he's not sick or anything.

"Ms. Kagene, please sit next to...Len Kagamine over there," the teacher told me while pointing at the seat next to...the cute blonde boy.

I mean! the normal looking blonde boy! yeah, he's not cute, he's like any other boy around!

I started walking to my seat and sat next to the boy, oh god, my heart is pounding really fast.

...W-why does it feel familiar?

* * *

**Hope you like it, and I hope you don't mind any grammar mistakes, I tried my best to correct any spelling and grammar, but I don't know if I got them all, so yeah, anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, especially Len's POV written by Diachan11!**

**See ya guys next time! bye~**

**Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter will be writen by DiaChan11 all to herself, This chapter is also a Full Len's POV Chapter.**

**HELLLLO~ Dia-chan here! Just call me Dia, or Dia-chan! Guys I'm really, really thankful for your supports so Far! Please continue on Supporting this Story!**

**As a gift, Have this! *Throw some poles at everyone* fufufufufu~**

**SO, Let's start the Chapter! I don't own Vocaloid desu!**

* * *

**Len's POV**

The teacher gave us a Free Period in order to get to know the New Transfer. I took a glance at my side where Rin is now surrounded by different people, For some reason I hate seeing her surrounded like that..It's—

"Leeen-saama!" A girl called out to me, who is already in front of me, and pressing her body against me. For some strange reason I wanted to push her away.

"What is it, Love?" I asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Can you... Go out on a date with me~?" The girl asked, with a suggestive wink. I smirked in reply.

"Sure, Beauty~" I took a glance at Rin— Kagene's direction to find her staring at me with widen eyes, I blink at her in confusion. What?

Kagene turn her head away from me with a rather disappointed look, I wonder why.

I shrug the thought away and simply payed attention to the girls.

...

But that strange feeling is still nagging me.

.

.

.

The Free Period was done, and we're now doing pop quizzes, This really suck, I swear.

"Bloody shit." I heard someone cursing, just beside me, I look up from my paper to the person and found, Blonde hair..Cute, Adorable, Pretty Face.

Rin.

Wait, this innocent looking girl is the one who cursed?! Well, hello Len, she's the only one beside you, what do you expect...

But I thought She's innocent! That cute looking bow! She looks really innocent! How could she be! This couldn't be happening, I must be hallucinating, THIS IS UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE—

"Hey you, player," she suddenly called out to someone, her voice sounding so cold..And who is this player she's talking to? Oh, It must be the basketball player, Rei, Yeah, player, He's really a professional player you know? And —

"Hey, Are you deaf or something?!" She snapped, her eyes fixed on me.

And then it hit me.

She's talking to me.

Player,

Player,

Player,

Player..

...

"What is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow, trying my hardest not to sound nervous.

"Can I borrow your pen? Some b**** stole it from me back then." She asked, her hands outstretch to me.

"Pfft~ You lost it?!" I laugh at her, hiding my anxiety.

"Are you not listening or your just really deaf?! I said some bloody b**** stole it from me! STOLE!" She shouted at me, but still trying to keep her voice in a lower volume in order to not earn unwanted attentions from our classmates.

Her comeback shutted me up, I think I lost, I shrugged unzipping my bag, I handed her one of my extra pens, She immediately took it from me, almost in a disgusted manner.

"Tch." Instead of saying thank you, she just clicked her tongue at me before turning to her blank paper, to start doing the quizz.

...

"Hey~? Can we share the umbrella? You don't want me to get sick, do you~?" A girl had asked to a young boy, Despite of the rainy weather, her smile seems to brighten the surrounding, even the boy's stubborn heart.

"Fine." The young boy sighed in irritation and scoot over the girl in order to share his umbrella.

"Thaaank you! I love you!" The smiling maiden bluntly confessed, ending with the boy stuttering and blushing.

"S-shut up, Sheesh!" He look away, trying to hide his blush.

The girl simply grinned at the blushing boy and grab his hands, running up the stairs of the Skyover

"H-hey! Be careful! " scolded the boy, but the girl ignored this and continue running. All of a sudden, the girl slipped on the wet floor. Her fragile body fell down the stairs, the boy could do nothing, but merely stare.

"I told you...to be careful."

.

.

.

.  
My eyes widen in shock and horror, W-What was that?

"Oi, Are you alright?" A faint voice asked as I fell unconscious.

* * *

**I'm sowwwy! It's so shooort! I'm just so lazy! I'm really sorry!**

**R&R Pwease~? *puppy eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and welcome to Psychotic Love~ hope you enjoyed it so far, anyways here is Rin's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Warning: a lot of cursing from Rin-chan~**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

...I can't believe it...

I can't fucking believe it!

The cutest guy I have ever seen is a...playboy! Oh God, why must you hate me so?

I can't believe it, sure he is good looking and probably has a lot of admirers, but I never thought he'd be a narcissist playboy! that bastard!

I'm so angry and disappointed in him, I really thought he was a good guy, guess you can't judge a book by it's cover.

Right now, our class is doing a pop quiz, just great...and if you haven't realize it, I was being sarcastic.

I took out my pen and was about to do my work, but my mind was too angry at Len, I can't focus.

While I was thinking about my anger, a girl suddenly took my only pen.

"H-hey! I need that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I need a pen, and it looks like you weren't using it anyways, so I'm just going to borrow this," the girl said.

That bitch! I wanted to talk smack to her, but knew if I did, she could spread bad rumors about me, or worse, everyone could hear my comeback and think lowly about me.

Fuck, I hate this fucking bitch!

I was so angry that I couldn't help but curse.

"Bloody shit!" I exclaimed quietly, hopefully no one heard me, I looked around and saw that bastard having a shock and surprised face.

What? haven't heard a girl curse before? that's unlikely, especially since all the girls he fucked probably cursed when they're doing it.

Oh well, looks like I got his attention, might as well ask him for a pen.

"Hey you, player," I said to him.

...The heck? is he death or something? hello? I'm trying to get your attention you narcissistic bastard.

"Hey, are you death or something?!" I exclaimed as I completely looked at him.

"What is it?" Finally, he answered!

"Can I borrow you pen? some bitch stole it from me back then," I asked.

"Pfft~ you lost it?!" he laughed.

Is he...laughing at me?! oh hell no! was he not listening!?

"Are you not listening or are you just really death!? I said some bloody bitch stole my pen from me! STOLE!" I exclaimed, but my voice is still low so no one could hear me besides this idiot.

He then shut himself up and started going through his backpack for a pen, once he got it out, I immediately took it from him in disgust, I can't believe I have to borrow a pen from this bastard.

"Tch."

Instead of saying thank you, I just click my tongue at him and started doing my pop quiz. I know, that sounds mean of me, but hey, I'm tsundere, and if I want to be mean to a bastard like him, then I will.

...Though...why do I feel bad all of a sudden...do I really like him that much before I knew he was a playboy?

...Impossible...

* * *

**Hope you like that chapter, and sorry if your not a big fan of the cursing, but hey...it could be worse, anyways see ya laters! bye~**

**Review plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MUST READ: I'm sorry for the confusion on the last chapter! The part with the girl and the boy is some sort of hallucination from Len!**

**Mmhm~ I own nothing!**

* * *

**Len's POV**

It's a sunny day when you called me out of the blue,

"Love~? Can you meet me at the par—"

"I told you not to address me like that!"

"Mmhm~ Yeah, Anyway, Can you meet me at the park?"

I sighed in annoyance, "Alright, alright."

I got up from my bed, fix the bed sheets, and went into the bathroom. After cleaning myself, I put on casual clothes, black shorts, and a plain white shirt.

I stare at my phone screen, 12:15 is the time. I immediately dash out of my house to meet you, Finally, the park came in sight and I saw you sitting in a swing, waving your arm enthusiastically at me while shouting my name, "Leeeeen~!"

I rolled my eyes and approach you, "What do you want?" Was my first snappy words at you.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just wanted to see you~!" You happily exclaimed, "Come on! sit beside your future wife!" You, while smiling widely, ordered me, pointing at the swing next to you.

I stayed silent as I obeyed you, sitting on the swing just next to you. Finally you spoke, breaking the silence.

"I really hate summer, " you said dully, I shrugged my shoulder.

"It's not that bad.." I replied, but I receive no answer for your attention is already directed to the cat, You're easily distracted, You know?

You cuddle the cat in your arms, oh so lovingly, while humming a song.

All of a sudden, the cat jump out from your arms and started trotting away, you stand up from the swing and follow the cat. I, myself, also stand up to follow you.

The cat was crossing the street when you mindlessly resume on following it.

And suddenly a Truck, who came out of nowhere, is dashing to your direction.

I shouted your name, my hands outstretch to you, but it's too late.

Your fragile body coated with blood, that dress that I remember is your favorite soaked with blood, the smell of blood is choking me.

I noticed the cat staring at me, who seems like smirking, I glared at it.

"Screw you, Cat.."

.

.

I snap open my eyes, the first thing I saw is the white ceiling of the school infirmary.

"Ohhhh, He is awake.."

"He is?"

"Can't you see it? His eyes are opened, are you blind or something?"

"Do you want me to gouge out your eyes?"

"If you can~"

"I'm going to kill—"

"Ehem." I coughed, interrupting the two seniors who probably are the ones who probably brought me here, the boys in my class probably hate me that much ..

"Oh, You're awake " stated the black haired girl, her red eyes piercing through my soul, but I decided to ignore it.

"Yes he is, Queen of obviousness." Mock the black haired guy to the girl.

"Why you little —"

"Hey.." I, once again, interrupted them, before they could even kill each other.

"Oh, Ah, We're going now, Since you're awake, bye bye kid." The guy said, standing up.

"Let's go Ku—"

"Did I gave you the permission to call me by my first name?"

"Alright then, Kisar—"

"Don't call me by my last name!"

"Fine then, My queen~"

"Just don't talk to me!"

"You're such a Tsundere~"

"AM NOT."

I sighed as the two seniors continue bickering as they exit the infirmary, Where the hell is the nurse to assist me anyway?

Never mind that, What exactly happened earlier?

_"Some bloody b**** stolen it from me! STOLE!"_

Oh..Yes, I let Rin borrow my pen, and then I collapsed, Why did I collapsed?

"Ah, I see, So you're awake!" Someone suddenly acknowledged.

I look up to see a nurse, who came out from nowhere, with pink hair, on her attire, there is a nametag written 'Megurine' oh, she must be the nurse.

"...?" I simply gave her a confused look.

"Are you feeling alright now?" The nurse asked,

"Oh, Yes, I can handle myself now.." I nodded my head while answering.

"Ah, Is that so? Can you go back to your class now?" Megurine inquired.

"Yes..." I said hesitantly, though I don't really want to go to class now, but I need to..

"Well then, Get your a** up, Shota." The Nurse tone of voice change, What's with her? And Shota...?!

"Um..?" I reluctantly stood from my bed, staring weirdly at the freaky nurse, she glare back at me. Seriously...

I slowly walk away from the nurse when.

"Oi wait."

I turned back to see the nurse with her hand outstretch to me, holding my pen..?

I walk closer to her and took the pen,

"A girl gave it to me back then at lunch, I quote, "Give it to that shota boy, and tell him that I'm not grateful." The odd pink haired woman mimicked Rin's voice and expression, This is really getting weird,

"Alright.." I slowly said, and quickly rush out of the room.

Goodness, That nurse is weird, I never seen her before, maybe she's the new nurse? She's odd..

And this day is odd..

Also this impulse to see Rin is also ...odd

I look down at the pen in my palm, the one Rin used earlier. I raised it up to my face level and started sniffing it..

I immediately stop what I was doing, What the hell is with me? This is so weird!

But what was more disturbing is the dream I had earlier.

Why do I have this feeling that something unpredictable will happen soon?

I decided to ignore that feeling..

...but I shouldn't have.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy that chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter for Rin's POV soon, if I'm not busy/lazy that is, so if it takes a long time to update, I'm sorry Dia-chan and all you readers, you can all blame me for it, but for now, I hope you like this new chapter and see ya guys next time! bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait on Rin's POV, I was trying to think of some ideas for this chapter, so here it is finally! anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and last chapter made by Dia-chan~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid blah blah blah, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

...Did he just collapse?

What the heck!

"Hey...wake up!" I exclaimed as I tried waking him up.

He wouldn't budge, and he started mumbling about...cats?

Weirdo.

"Come on, wake up!" I exclaimed again.

He's still asleep, well now what?

"If you can hear me, I'm gonna say this, I'm not helping you get to the nurse's office!" I exclaimed.

...Still nothing, guess he isn't faking it, crap, now what?

I could leave him like this, but that would be too cruel, but I don't want to help a self-loving playboy...

Gah! what to do!

Suddenly, I heard voices of two people, I turned around and saw two black haired seniors walking by.

Maybe they can help.

"Excuse me Senpais! I need your help with something!" I exclaimed.

"What is that you need-"

"She was clearly talking to me!" the black haired girl exclaimed.

"Um, she was actually talking to the both of us, so you don't interrupt me Ku-"

"What did I say about using my first name!"

"Fine! my queen..." the black haired boy said in annoyance.

"That's better! anyways, what is it that you need?" the black haired girl asked me.

"I need your help in taking my classmate, who has fainted for some reason, to the health clinic," I explained.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I get it! she has a crush on the guy, and doesn't want to embarrass herself in taking him herself, am I right?"

"No no no no no! I do not have a crush on him! I just don't...have the time to take him myself! I got something...important to do at the moment, that's all," I lied.

"Hmm...okay, we'll help you! come on slave, let's get her boyfriend to the health clinic!" the black haired girl ordered.

"He's not my-"

"Since when was I your slave you little tsundere?" the black haired boy exclaimed.

"Just shut up and deal with it! and if you call me a tsundere one more time, I'll make you life a living hell!" the black haired girl exclaimed.

The two continued to argue, while carrying Len to the health clinic, I then started walking to my next class, hopefully Sensei will accept my excuse.

Though...I did feel bad for not helping Len...maybe I should have help him...

What am I saying! I don't like him! period.

...I wish this feeling inside of me will go away already!

* * *

**Hope you like it, and sorry if I didn't explain where they are, I was actually confuse myself on where they are suppose to be in this scene, at first I thought they were outside, but last chapter, Len said he fell unconscious after he let Rin borrow his pen, so I thought he fell unconscious in class...yeah I was really confuse, so hopefully next chapter will be less confusing!**

**Review~**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to say this, but Psychotic Love will be on a hiatus because me and Dia-chan can't really think of any ideas for the next chapter at the moment, and both me and her are pretty busy with our lives and stuff, so sad to say, but this story will be put on a hiatus for awhile until further notice.**

**Hope you understand, and hope you guys will forgive us, anyways thank you, and see ya guys later~**


End file.
